


One step, not much, But it said enough.

by ryanprettyboyross



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Movie Premiere, Smut, This is my first published fic so be kind please, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanprettyboyross/pseuds/ryanprettyboyross
Summary: They've made it to the movie premiere for Captian America: Civil War and Tom is as nervous as he can be, but knowing Haz is right beside him ready to make him feel okay afterward helps him get through the night.





	One step, not much, But it said enough.

Tom was nervous. Of course, he was. He was about to step on a red carpet for a movie. Which any 19 year old would be nervous about, but this movie wasn't any normal movie. It was a marvel movie. It was Captain America. He was on team iron man, so he's going to be sitting right next to Robert Downey Jr himself on his left while his boyfriend Haz will be on his right, keeping him sane. Well, he thought he was going to be keeping him sane when in reality it was hard to keep his hands to himself during the whole film. All two and half hours of it. And it doesn't help that his boyfriend looks good. And of course he always does, but he looks good good tonight. He's currently shaking hands with team cap who's on the other side of the theater, and he's wearing black pants, black jacket, a tie with spider webs on it, and a plain white dress shirt. It helps, Tom thinks, that he rarely sees his boyfriend in a suit, so when he does it's extra special. Tom is wearing a similar outfit, but with a normal black tie. When Haz makes his way back to their seats and sits down Tom says to him, mouth to ear so no one can hear, "I can't wait to take all of this off you after the movie is finish" and tom gives a kiss under his ear, Haz barely feels it. But he knows Tom gave it to him. And he swears he feels Tom's fingers move to his left thigh, finger light touches to make him move all through the movie and keep in satisfied throughout.

The movie finishes and the lights come on and everyone stands up and claps for everyone. Tom feels awkward since he still had a small part, but the movie did end with him, so Haz thinks he should take the praise. A few people come up to him and congratulate him face to face. Chris Evans and Hemsworth, Mackie, and Stan, and then Scarlett and finally Robert even though he was right next to him the entire movie. When all the people stop coming up to him, he turns to Haz. "Do you want to go to the after party or the hotel?" They're in some corner now, so Tom sneaks his arms around Haz's waits. Keeping his head in his neck. Hiding from everyone. "I think a hotel is best. One, we can't drink in America, and two, you did promise me you'll take all my clothes off after the movie ends." Haz ends that with a smirk. And he feels Tom laughs on his skin. "I did say that did I? And I'm a man who keeps his promises am I?" A boy really. Only 19. They're both only 19, Haz thinks to himself. Before he realizes this is going to be their first proper time making love. Not anything else. Tom kisses his cheek, and moves his arms out of Haz's space and holds in hand. Going out of the theater and into a Uber, telling the driver the name of the hotel.  
They make it to the hotel, and somehow manages to not touch each other except their hands holding each other when they get to Tom's room, but once they shut the door Haz finds himself slammed to the door and feels Toms hands finding themselves on his waist once again, and his mouth is attacking Haz's neck. Making Haz moan in pleasure. "Thomas!" Haz using his full name. "Yes, my love?" "Can we... take it to the bed now?" "Hmm... I think we can manage that." Tom says, picking Haz up, his legs locking to Toms body, Tom still kissing him when he throughs Haz on the bed. Tom's hands are binding somewhere in Haz's thighs, surely to leave a mark. But they're moving back up when he wants to take Haz's shirt off with one go.

Tom stops the process and Haz looks at him confused. "Are you sure about this? If you don't want to this I'll stop and wait for you." Haz has thought about this. Should they wait? They are only 19, but Tom turns 20 in less than a month. They're ready for this he thinks. "I want this, I swear. I..." "I love you so much that I just know." Tom feels something inside him grow after that, haz has never told him that before. He's all giggly and happy now. He feels good. Really good. "Okay, if you say so." Tom continues what he was doing, kissing down Haz's tummy, from his happy trail, and his fingers are now near his band of his boxers, haz feels it snap a little. And then slowly they come off, and toms comes off. He's never been this scared and nervous before in his life. "I love you... I hope you know how much I do." Tom says. "I guess... I'm about to show you I guess."

 

It's a few hours after. It's late. It's morning, but the sun isn't up yet. Tom moves a little from his spot in his boyfriends hold, so he can look at the clock on the nightstand. It's 3:45 am. Tom groans. Hides his face on his boyfriends still naked chest, still naked body. Both of them are still naked, too lazy to clean up except for the stuff that came out of them. Tom grabs his phone, to see if he missed anything important from the night before. He got a few texts from rdj, asking where he was. He remembers now, how they just went straight to their hotel and didn't tell anyone. Tom texts him back, tells him his head was hurting him a lot after the movie so he just went to his room to sleep. That's a good cover up, he thinks. "Tom... why are you up? It's too early?" Haz says, with his perfect morning voice. "Just got up to get some water love, and some of the cast were worried that I wasn't at the after party last night." Tom kisses him on his forehead. "Oh, what did you say?" "Just that my head was hurting after the movie and that I just wanted to go to sleep." "Okay... that isn't really a lie. Half a lie at least. Cause I know it isn't your head that's hurting after that." Haz winks. "I know that! I can't tell iron man that though, can I?" "Hmmm, I guess not." Has says, yawning. "Do you want to go back to sleep, love?" "Hmmm yes." "Okay. Night. I love you." Tom moves his head back to down to where it was before, right on Haz's heart. So he can fall asleep to his boyfriend's heartbeats. He feels Haz's arms connect back to his waist, having a stronger hold than before. He falls back to sleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fic I've written before, but it is the first one I've ever posted! I'm really new to this so please be kind to me! The title is from the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.


End file.
